What Have I Missed This Time?
by blueoceans1265
Summary: Donna's POV. Just a short little one shot that was banging around in my head. There are some things going on around her that she just doesn't understand. Strange looks, strange people. But she thinks she's missed something important.


**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

Sometimes I think that I'm forgetting something. Almost like something's missing.

Sometimes the people around me are completely normal, and sometimes they act like they're waiting for me to get the joke. But there isn't a joke or if there is, I don't know what it is.

For instance, at my wedding my mum and Gramps were talking to this man (Whom I did not invite, by the way. Who in this world could be so important that they would leave my wedding just to talk to him?). And then all of a sudden he left. But when they came back, they gave me this lottery ticket and I thought, oh that's sort of odd. The next thing I know, I see it's a winner! Oi! Talk about luck! But when I called Gramps, he didn't seem surprised at all. Neither did Mum. Almost like they already knew…

And then once, I was just walking down the street one day when a young man in a bow tie and a fez (a fez, of all things!) ran into me. "Oi!" I shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," he said, and he looked panicked for a moment and tried to hide his face as if I might recognize him. Once he realized that I had no idea who he was, he smiled at me sadly and just stood there for a moment before walking away. Of course, I'd never seen him before in my life. But something about him seemed a little familiar.

And sometimes at night, I catch Gramps looking up at the sky and sometimes he cries. And I ask him what's wrong and he laughs and tells me he's just a silly old man, but just before he laughs I catch a glimpse of heartbreak in his eyes, like there's something wrong with me, like I've done something that's hurt him. But I don't know what I've done. I can't have done anything, nothing to hurt Gramps at least.

And once he's done laughing, he'll look at me and tell me that I'm the most important woman on this whole Earth. Once I asked him why he has to tell me that every time and he said, "Because you've forgotten, Donna. I've got to remind you."

Sometimes I have these dreams about this man. Oh, I've got a husband; it's nothing like that. But it's like he's my best mate that I've left behind somewhere, and he wants to come visit but can't. It hurts my heart to remember him like that, all sad and weepy. And then I remember that he needs someone, needs a companion, and that he's got sticky-uppy hair, and he's slim and a little bit –

Ooo, now I've got a headache. It happens when I think about this too much; I think I must be overdoing it. It's this burning right behind my eyes, but oh well, it'll stop in a moment.

Now, where was I? Oh yes, every once in a while, I get some flowers at work from someone named Jack. I've no idea who the bloke is, but he keeps on sending them. They are beautiful, though. Really cheers me up when I've been having a bad day. They always seem to arrive right on those days.

Once I saw my doctor on my way home from work, so at dinner I decided to tell my mum and Gramps about it. I said, "I saw the doctor on the way home today," and both of them started choking on their food. Once they got their breath back Mum asked, "Where in the world did you see him?" and I said back, "On the street, on my way home. I asked him if he remembered when my next appointment was; I've forgotten to write it down." Then Gramps relaxed and said, "Oh, that doctor," and I said, "Of course, which doctor did you think I meant?" and he just laughed a little and said, "Oh, you know how I hate the dentist." For some reason, I don't think that's what he really meant.

But while I was talking to the doctor on the street, he mentioned a home remedy for joint pain that I had learned from Mum. He had been stumbling around the office last time and I had let him in on the secret. And when I saw him, he told me that it had really worked, and that maybe I should start being called "Doctor Donna." I don't know why but that really had a familiar ring to it…

Oi, and here's the headache again. I think I'm going to go lie down. But I've missed something; I know I have. I feel it in my heart, like there's a piece that's gone and I don't know how to get it back. Maybe it's for the best that I don't go looking for it.

But I know I've forgotten something.


End file.
